song_twinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tam Song
We don’t meet Tam Song until partway through the series, because he lives in a different part of the Lost Cities—a colder, harsher place where those who’ve been banished struggle to survive. And he endures all of it to protect his twin sister, Linh. He may like hiding behind his jagged bangs—which he dipped in silver to protest his parents’ cruel choice—but that doesn’t mean he’s not willing to speak his mind. And with his darkly mysterious power, he’s a valuable ally for Sophie and her friends, once he decides he’s willing to trust them.https://shannonmessenger.com/characters-bios.html He joined the Black Swan after Sophie Foster recruited him to the organization and her friend group. Tam's last name was originally Tong, but one of her ancestors changed it to Song in the honor of her profession. Tam is also known as 'Bangs Boy' as dubbed by Keefe Sencen. Appearance Tam has extremely pale blue eyes with flecks of silver in the irises, and jet-black hair, and bangs with silver tips. Tam is said to have black hair with silver tips, which came from melting his registry pendant before going to Exillium. He shares this trait with Linh, along with the fact that both of them have pale blue eyes. Also, Tam has bangs that cover a large portion of his forehead, earning him the nickname "Bangs Boy" from Keefe (frenemy). Abilities *[http://lost-cities-keeper.wikia.com/wiki/Shade SHADE] Tam's registered ability is a shade, meaning that he can manipulate shadows. This can help him do a number of things, the main one being the ability to read one's shadow vapor. Shadowvapor is what tell's a shade how much darkness is within that person. *'READING SHADOWVAPOR'http://lost-cities-keeper.wikia.com/wiki/Book_4:_Neverseen By reading a person's shadow vapor, Tam can determine how much darkness, or bad qualities that person has. *'MAKING SHADOW PORTALS'http://lost-cities-keeper.wikia.com/wiki/Book_5:_Lodestar In the fifth book, Lodestar, Tam made a portal using shadows to get to a secret Neverseen hideout via a mirror in Foxfire. *'WORKING WITH SHADOWFLUX'http://lost-cities-keeper.wikia.com/wiki/Shadowflux Excerpt: "Shadowflux, a sixth element, is a certain type of shadows which most elves, especially flashers, prefer to pretend don't exist. Many choose to avoid the subject and think it's easier to focus on shadowvapor because elves understand the instinct. Shadowflux doesn't like to obey and is a tremendous fight to try and control. On rare occasions, shadowflux allows itself to be contained, respecting another Shade and seeing them as an equal." Shadowflux is the 6th element, and can be used to make shadow weapons, which Umber had used against Sophie and her friends. Personality Tam Song's personality stretches from one end of the spectrum to the other. It is amazing at how he can be both compassionate and bitter at the same time, to different people. His behavior towards others is largely due to his upbringing. Born to a noble family and selfish parents who can only think about status, Tam has not had a great childhood. Once his parents found out that their children were twins, they immediately tried to convince them that Tam was a year older than Linh. Thus, a bitter relationship developed between Tam and his parents, angry that they were so ashamed of their children for being twins. This also contributed to Tam's overprotectiveness of Linh. Ever since she became the Girl of Many Floods (earning yet more scorn from their parents), Tam has always tried to protect Linh from harm, and making sure that they are as far from their parents as possible. Although sometimes Tam teases Linh. The way his parents have acted in the past has also contributed to Tam's wariness of others. He feels that he cannot trust anybody until he has read their shadow vapor for this reason. An example of this is in the fourth book, Neverseen, when Tam doesn't feel that he can trust Keefe or Alvar, as they won't let him read their shadow vapor. It has even contributed to his insecurity. Though he may seem like the overprotective "big-brother" type, on the inside, Tam is quite unsure of himself. At one point, in the fourth book, Neverseen, Tam asks Sophie, "You already have the four friends you came with. Do you really have room for more?" This shows that he isn't that confident of himself on the inside, though he seems to always be showing his more confident side. Mr. Forkle has also stated that Tam has broken several bones due to careless and unnecessary risks, which may prove that Tam doesn't consider his well-being a priority. Even with all of this, he's incredibly loyal and compassionate to anyone he's close to. He would do anything for his sister, regardless of how it may affect him, and his friends' needs always come first. He's shown to be kind to people he barely knows, as with Calla while in Ravagog (pg 589, top) and he enjoys teasing Linh and Sophie, showing that he's able to have fun with those he's comfortable with. History Early life The Song Twins had a challenging childhood due to the fact that they are twins. Because being a twin is a rarity in the Elvin community, it is scorned upon. Quan and Mai Song were so disappointed with them that they tried to convince people that Tam was one year older than Linh. Tam's twin, Linh was banished from the Lost Cities when she almost flooded Atlantis, due to the fact that she had only recently manifested as a Hydrokinetic at age 11, and she was already being taken to an underwater city. Apparently, Quan and Mai Song "had no choice but to banish her", but Tam counters that by banishing himself to Exillium to help Linh survive. After being banished, Tam and Linh melted down their registry pendants and dipped their hair in it to dye the tips silver. Tam says it's a reminder of how he has to fight back, protect his sister, and be strong. Note: Tam is not a character in the series until the fourth book, which is why his history starts at book 4: Neverseen Book 4: Neverseen Book 5: Lodestar Book 6: Nightfall Book 7: Flashback Relationships * Linh Song (Sister/twin) Tam and Linh are siblings. They are shown to have a loving, teasing relationship, although Tam is protective of Linh. Tam is shown to care a lot about Linh, and even followed her to Exillium, despite being able to have a normal life without her. Her needs always come before his, as he's expressed several times to Sophie. * Sophie Foster (friend/benefactor/possible love interest) Tam and Sophie are friends. Tam was the first person to talk to Sophie in Exillium, and he teased her about being afraid of the dark, and gave her important advice on how to survive in the new environment. Sophie is noticeably upset when Tam was taken by the Neverseen, and she often gets mad at his parents for how they treated their children. She also advocated for the twins to get a good home and be protected after she first met them. * Fitz Vacker (friend/possible love interest) Fitz and Tam are friends. Tam sometimes teases him about Sophitz. * Dex Dizznee (friend/possible love interest) Dex and Tam are friends, and it is shown that Dex was upset when Tam joined the Neverseen. Dex also offered to share his room in Alluveterre with Tam before the day they set off to their mission in Ravagog. * Mr. Forkle (benefactor) Tam doesn't like it when Mr. Forkle keeps secrets from him because it makes him feel isolated. However, Mr. Forkle continues to secure residences for them, since they don't want to go home to their parents, and Tam is upset and relieved when Mr. Forkle's twin appears. * Keefe Sencen (frenemy/possible love interest) Tam and Keefe get off on the wrong foot. Even though the whole thing should have been resolved, the two continue to throw shots at each other, possibly because they enjoy it. Even so, both boys respect each other. Tam defends Keefe when he calls himself worthless, and Keefe tries his hardest to protect Tam from making the same mistakes he had. Wylie Endal (friend/possible love interest) Wylie and Tam are friends. Both are protective of Linh, which could be the starting point for a friendship. * Biana Vacker (friend/possible love interest) Tam possibly likes Biana and it is implied he thinks she is pretty. They often spend alone time together, and are shown to be pretty comfortable around one another. They are very good friends with each other, and it's heavily implied that they enjoy each other's company. References Reviews of Tam Official Art Gallery Artists' Work 1) Courtney Godbey 2) Laura Hollingsworth Lodestar Version 3 & 4) Laura Hollingsworth Nightfall Version Tam3.jpg|#1 Tam1.jpg|#2 Tam5.jpg|#3 Tam2.png|#4 Tam on the Cover *Lodestar *Flashback Lodestar.jpg Lodestarzoom.jpg Flashback.jpg Flashbackzoom.jpg Featured Fanart Gallery Credits Show/Hide table Gallery TamLinh.jpg TamFanart2.jpg TamFanart3.jpg TamFanart4.jpg TamFanart5.jpg TamFanart6.jpg TamFanart7.jpg TamFanart8.jpg Symbolic Songs Dark Horsehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0KSOMA3QBU0 - Katy Perryhttps://www.katyperry.com Tear it Downhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=whnHEaBHlG4 - Matthew "Mdot" Finleyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matt_Finley Believer[9] - Imagine Dragons [10] Song References Quotes Quote Gallery TamQuote1.jpg TamQuote2.jpg TamQuote3.jpg Moodboards TamMoodboard1.jpg TamMoodboard2.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Informative Category:Characters Category:Song Twin Category:Factual Category:Fan Based